


Never again

by Niize



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sassy, Smut, desesperate Daichi, don't know what to add, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niize/pseuds/Niize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The fist time Daichi saw Suga drunk he had sworn to never let him drink again or at least not alone.  Unfortunately tonight was the long-awaited reunion between the old members of the team and everybody was excited which involved obviously liters of alcohol."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never again

**Author's Note:**

> Daisuga! Domestic AU  
> I wanted to write some quick Daisuga and it turned out like this ... don't know if it's a good thing but anyway enjoy~ 
> 
> All mistakes are mine / no beta.   
> //Sorry for my tenses I suck at it plus I'm tired (says the girl who studies english in uni)//

The fist time Daichi saw Suga drunk he had sworn to never let him drink again or at least not alone. Unfortunately tonight was the long-awaited reunion between the old members of the team and everybody was excited which involved obviously liters of alcohol.

However Daichi had still a lot of work to do and wouldn't be able to meet them right away. He had then suggested that Suga should go first and he would meet them after work. He should have known what was going to happen especially with Nishinoya and Tanaka around. So when he arrived at the restaurant and spotted Suga on Asahi's lap he knew the party was over. Suga was giggling, playing with Asahi's hands and burring his head in his torso.

“You're like a huuuuuge soft papa bear!!” Suga said in a very 'Hinata' way, his motherly charisma completely gone by now.

Asahi was completely lost and didn't know what to do so when he saw Daichi his face lighted up again unaware of the anger his friend was trying to suppress.

“Thank god Daichi you're here! Can you help me please?! Yuu and Tanaka are dead drunk and the others won't help me.” he cried.

Daichi looked briefly at the table. Nishinoya and Tanaka were sleeping on the table, Kageyama and Hinata were arguing over some stupid thing, obviously involving volleyball and apparently the others went home already.

“It looks like you had some fun already” Daichi said coldly, he wasn't in the mood anymore even if it was Asahi it was too much. Somehow Asahi figured that out and started to panic, an angry Daichi can be handle by Suga and Suga only.

“I-I think I'm gonna take Yuu home now.” he said standing up. Suga, still on Asahi's lap, grabbed the former ace's neck.

“Don't go papa bear!” he complained.

Without waiting for a reply, Daichi caught his lover by the waist and pulled him away from Asahi. Instantly Suga buried his face in Daichi's neck.

“You smell good mister.” he chuckled. “Wanna have some fun?” He looked at Daichi in the eyes, they were so intoxicating, dark brown eyes which could swallow an entire universe, or were they the universe? Suga didn't know anymore – and didn't care – all he wanted was to melt in this eyes forever.

“We're going home.” Daichi said, his voice low and firm.

He grabbed Suga's hand and led him to their car. Daichi was angry. He had been so stupid and childish. Asahi was a friend, he wouldn’t have put a single hand on Suga, plus he has Nishinoya already. No, what was making him angry wasn't Asahi's attitude but his lover's. A drunk Suga is a wicked Suga. When he was drunk Suga would be so confident and shameless – and extremely desirable. He knew it and he loved to play with Daichi's feelings.

“What you did tonight was a little inappropriate.” Daichi said.

He could see Suga smirking next to him.

“Was I a bad boy?” he said in a playful voice.

Daichi tightened his hold on the steering wheel. No, he wouldn't give up, Suga had to understand, it was for his own good.

“You shouldn't drink when you know you can't handle alcohol especially when I'm not around, it's dangerous. You loose your marks and you're vulnerable.”

“But I was with Asahi and the others, they know me, we are friends, they wouldn't take advantage of me.” Suga replied.

“But even with Asa-”

“Are you jealous?” Suga cut him off. Daichi could distinguish the smirk in his husband's voice.

“What I'm trying to say is-”

“I know you're jealous. You're jealous because I drank without you and I started to get close to another guy even if this guy was a friend. And you can't bear when someone is being to close to your property. You don't have any good reason except jealousy. Face it Daichi, you love me too much.”

Daichi was speechless, even drunk Suga could be so clear-headed. He was wrong, he should have trusted his partner.

“You're right, I'm sorry.” Daichi admitted.

“I forgive you.” Suga said with a smile. “Now that everything is settled…” He unbuttoned his shirt slowly. “... don't you think it's a bit hot in here?” he finished with a sultry voice.

No, Daichi was definitely right, Suga wasn't clear-headed at all. It was dangerous, despite his lucidity the former captain couldn't resist his lover and he could feel his pants tightening.

“Daichi...” Suga moaned. He was caressing his nipples, letting out whimpers from time to time.

They parked in the driveway two minutes later. It was the longest minutes in Daichi's life, he was so horny because of Suga's sexy sounds that he could take him right now, right here in the backseat of their car.

Unfortunately his husband was already out of the car, making his way to their house, swaying his hips invitingly. Daichi sighed, head on the steering wheel. This kind of stimulation was too much for his 27 years old heart, he shouldn't take advantage of a drunk person even when the said person is his husband. He was lecturing Suga earlier about the danger of people with bad intention and now he's becoming one of them, a pervert. His thoughts were interrupted by his cellphone ringing in his pocket. It was a message from Suga and a picture attached to it. _Oh God._ It was a picture of Suga's lower body, a hand in a black lacy panty. _Oh God._ Daichi could read below the picture: 'Your wife is lonely'. _Oh God._ It was too much. Daichi didn't care about the 'pervert' stuff anymore. He burst into the house only to discover Suga's clothes scattered in the hallway, his shirt, his socks, his pants, all of this leading him to the bedroom. He was welcomed by the most beautiful sight he has ever seen. Suga was sitting on their bed, his back against the multiple pillows, arms and legs wide open. His pearly skin was shining with the moonlight. Suga chuckled making his eyes sparkle with malice.

“Welcome home. Do you want dinner or a bath … or me?” Suga was now on all four and moved slowly to the edge of the bed where Daichi was standing. “Don't be shy honey, it isn't our first time anymore” Suga added.

“Suga you're drunk.” Daichi tried one last time to suppress his urge. “I don't think we should …”

He was cut off by Suga's lips on his. They were so sweet and soft, it annihilated the last bit or reason Daichi had. He took his lover's head between his hands and returned the kiss roughly. Teeth knocking, lips biting, tongues fighting. It was messy but it felt so good. Daichi's dick was twitching with impatience and he wasn't the only one, he could see Suga's penis drooling with pre-cum. He was shivering and whimpering under Daichi's touch. It was pure bliss.

“Daichi …” Suga moaned. “Daichi … Hurry!”

The former captain pushed his lover onto the bed. He slowly removed Suga's underwear and attacked his neck with kisses.

“You're beautiful. I can't believe you're mine even if you are drunk.” Daichi said, making his husband shivers.

“I like it when you're all possessive like this honey.”

“Do you? Then I'll mark you and give you so much pleasure you'll only be satisfied by me.” Daichi replied, his voice deep and low, full of lust.

“Do it! Make a mess out of me!”

Daichi was now stroking Suga's dick with one hand and keeping him from moving his arms with the other. Seeing that his beloved was at his limit he removed his hand from Suga's dick and aimed for his hole. With his fingers, already lubed with pre-cum, Daichi slowly pushed his middle finger in. Suga moaned loudly at the sudden insertion. His breathing was accelerating and his whimpers were getting sexier.

“Daichi … More … Please!” Daichi added a second finger. “Oh God! Daichi!” Suga screamed, he was now pushing himself on Daichi's fingers but it still wasn't enough, he needed more. Suddenly, Suga was hit by a wave of pleasure and couldn't hold back his back his voice.

“What was that?” he asked, breathless. The sensation was amazing, he wanted more. “Do it again please!” he pleaded.

I was Daichi's turn to smirk with contentment. His sweetheart was at his mercy and it was absolutely adorable. He then added a third finger and started hitting Suga's prostate again and again. Below him, his husband was a mess, eyes closed, he was releasing the sexiest moans. He should record him one day. Crap, now he totally sounded like a pervert.

“Dai … I … cumming …”

“Come for me Koushi.” He whispered in his ear.

Suga came right away, his hands clenching on the sheets, his back arched. He cum so hard he saw stars. It was one of the best orgasm he ever had. He felt so good, it was like he was on a cloud.

Suga's face and body stained with cum, his whimpers, his hole clenching around Daichi's fingers, all of this made him so horny, he couldn't wait to enter him.

He grabbed the condom on the bedside (sweet Suga for thinking about everything) and rolled it on his dick, adding enough lube to not hurt his lover.

“Koushi, I can't hold ba-”

He stopped. Suga, his little angel who devilishly turned him on for hours, was now sleeping soundly next to him.

Was it some divine punishment for his perversion?

All he knew was that he would have to take care of his hard-on himself in the bathroom, in the middle of the night with an angel sleeping in the room next to him.

For the umpteenth time in ten years of marriage, Sawamura Daichi swore to never let his husband drink again. Until next time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have few ideas for a second part but I'm not sure about it ...  
> Thanks fo reading xxx


End file.
